legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Namine
"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" - Naminé to Roxas Naminé is the Nobody of Kairi. She first appears in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, and plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts II. Naminé was born when Sora stabbed himself with Ansem's artificial Keyblade in order to return Kairi's heart to her body. This made Naminé a very odd Nobody, born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul. Kairi's own body never became a Nobody because her heart lacked darkness (since she was one of the Princesses of Heart), so her body and soul were never able to leave the Realm of Light and thus Kairi was in a comatose state until she regained her heart. As a result, Naminé was born without Kairi's memories, only furthering her status as an unusual entity. Due to the fact that Naminé is formed from Sora's body, she has the power to manipulate his memories as well as the memories of those who are connected to him, prompting several others, even herself, to be referred to as a "witch". Ansem the Wise stated that Naminé is a highly unusual Nobody, due to possessing neither the body nor the memories that a Nobody is usually made from. The Great Time Travel Adventure Namine joins forces with M.O.D.A.B against Nightosphere Empire. Ultimate Story Namine made her first (a possibly only appearance) in Ultimate Story 4. She was originally a fictional character, but was made real by a mysterious dark figure who took on the alias Ansem. She was made to help aid in his plans to drain all worlds with the use of Kingdom Hearts, however, Axel removed her from their base and had her placed in a white room of the mansion in Twilight Town. From there, she aided the Keyblade Force in putting a stop to Ansem's plans. Namine played a key factor in a few of the events of US4, such as bringing in the 00-Cyborgs and giving them memories of the different members of Organization XIII, she was also the one who insisted on sending the Benders to the Jedi's dimension. The reason behind that was something that she, herself, didn't understand, but it wasn't her idea. Relationships Marluxia Axel Sora Gallery 3d_namine.png namine1.jpg 335905-namine00.jpg 1050795-117.jpg namine says thank you.jpg namine you see.jpg maxresdefault4.jpg maxresdefaults.jpg naminefixed.jpg namine-kingdom-hearts-hd-15-remix-26.5.jpg namine-kingdom-hearts-hd-25-remix-9.83.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Blondes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:True Neutral Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Cute Characters Category:Partial Human Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Peter Pan's Victims Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Heroes Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story